


James T. Kirk, As Subtle As A Brick

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tiny Baby Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Star Trek (TOS) In the middle of their shift Kirk starts a convo with Spock and just goes at it with the flirting and suggestive comments in front of everyone, And Kirk thinks he's being very subtle (which he totally isn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	James T. Kirk, As Subtle As A Brick

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [James T. Kirk finom, akár egy tégla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232096) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim)



> Prompt by Tumblr user Shamelessgaylord
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com/

It was a rather slow, lazy day aboard the Enterprise. The entire bridge was full of excited chatter about their next destination, a planet that rained diamonds.

Sulu and Chekov had set an automated course and turned around in their seats to chat with Yeoman Rand and Officer Riley while Bones sat in Spock’s vacated seat, a fond twinkle in his eye as he told Uhura all about his childhood on his grandfather’s peach farm in Georgia.

Spock, as per usual, hovered over Kirk’s right shoulder, back straight, hands clasped behind him and his head geared straight ahead, probably deep in thought about something complicated and logical.

With no oncoming problem, no preparations for a landing party and no problems at all aboard the ship, Kirk was technically having a day off from work. Except he still had to report to the bridge with everyone else, even if duty was pretty lax today.  Seeing everyone else paired up in their own respective conversations made Kirk feel like a substitute teacher in a strange class, he sat at the front of the class while all his underlings swapped seats, talked with their friends or played games on their PADDs.

In all honesty, now that he had time to think about it, Kirk was bored and lonely. Sure, he could join Bones and Uhura but that was not the kind of company he was craving right now, or even the kind of conversation. He needed some way to unwind, socially speaking. But in space there were no bars he could lounge at, flirting with whoever caught his eye, and there wasn’t a single person besides Bones or Spock that wouldn’t feel obligated to entertain their captain that way.

And there was no way he was flirting with Bones. The thought made him shudder.

But the thought of teasing Spock, on the other hand, was quite tempting. But just how would he go about doing that?

Kirk set his chin in his palm and glanced at his First Officer, taking in the long, lean body, the sleek black hair, whose ridiculous haircut make Kirk want to run his fingers through it and mess it up, and the pointy ears, which in any situation would be silly and call for elf jokes, but to Kirk were very interesting, exotic, attractive even.

“Say, Spock.”

Spock snapped out of his thoughts and automatically leaned into Kirk’s space, putting one hand on the shoulder of the captain’s chair and the other on the armrest, just like he always did. “Yes, Captain?”

“How different do you reckon you and I are?”

“By different do you mean personally or physically?”

Kirk leaned closer, the side of his hand brushing he back of Spock’s. “Physically.”

He noticed a subtle but clear shudder when he ‘accidentally’ brushed his hand against Spock’s again, but Spock didn’t edge away like he usually did around others, while keeping his hands clasped behind his back.

“There are…there are quite a few differences between Vulcans and humans, despite us both being hominid species, sharing the same number of facial features and appendages, Vulcans are physically superior in many aspects.”

Kirk chuckled, gazing at Spock’s face, flushed green in his slight embarrassment. “Please, enlighten me on the many, many ways you can overpower me.”

If he were anyone else he wouldn’t have noticed Spock’s quiet hiccup of shock. Literal-minded as he may claim to be, Spock understood a lot about human speech and he definitely caught Kirk’s drift.

“I am approximately three times stronger than you, to resist against me in a fight would be futile.”

“Oh, trust me, I wouldn’t even bother resisting you.”

Spock stopped looking at Kirk from the corner of his eyes and faced him, his hand remaining on the armrest. “No, I don’t suppose you would. I have a much heavier bone mass and weak spots completely different to yours.”

Kirk stretched up a bit, looking up at Spook through hooded eyes. “Those wouldn’t be your hands, would they? You do keep them very out of reach, refuse to shake hands and can only access someone else’s mind with them.”

“Our hands are quite sensitive, they are full of receptors and vital nerve endings.”

Kirk ran his fingertips over the soft skin of the side of Spock’s hand, lightly stroking his palm. “How sensitive? As sensitive as my ears or eyes?”

“As your lips, perhaps even more.”

“I heard Vulcans kissed with their fingers, then I wonder what holdings hands feels like for you,” said Kirk, slipping his hand in Spocks’ loosely, pressing their palms together lightly.

Spock curled his fingers and clasped Kirk’s hand, lost for words, “Jim…”

“Get a room!” Bones shouted, hands cupped around his mouth.

Kirk and Spock tore away from each other’s gazes and found the entire bridge focused on them, watching quietly, letting out a few quiet giggles here and there.

Kirk looked back at Spoke and shook his head towards the door. “You heard the man.”


End file.
